UNDERTALE SUPER ALPHA TURBO XXX (GONE WRONG) (GONE SEXUAL)
by Imdyinginside2k16
Summary: DUDEBRO DUDE THIS FANFICTION IS SO COOL IT HAS LIKE LAZERS AND DICC AND
itwas some day i dont fucking know and fuckboy frisk fell into the Punderground andthey lookedfucking sick of this shit like BRO CHILL I JUST FELL OFF THE TOP OF A MOUNTAINT INTO A CAVE MAN WHAT THE FUCC
fuckboi frisk walks to somewhere i dont really care and then theres a flower,, super gay and shit and like he sais  
 ***HOWDY MOTHERFUCC WANNA BUY SOME CRACK`** and fuckboi frisk was like **na man chill i aint into that shit dog** then the flower threw white blocks of crack at the fuckboi frisk and then some goat showed up that i have a feeling turns many people on but that doesnt matteri mean she`s a fucking goat like what the fuck is wrong with you, then fuckboi frisk goes to the goats home, SUCC`s all the cinnamon pie into the bootyhole and before leaving, goat and fuckboi frisk did the fucc

then fuckboi frisk ended up in a snowy place or was it semin i cannot remember but anyway there was these two skeletons on fucking skateborks doing their kickflips and shit man it was spooky and like fuckboi frisk shit themselves but they were like **sup dawg bro dude man** and the short skeleton went _**its bath tim**_ then frisk just smacked them in the face with tha butcheeks and and cartwheeled onto waterfall where there was a fucking onion like dude the r34 page will have so much fucking tentacle hentai (but theres actually none) and the onion fucking wants to start a band but what i didnt say is that the onioon is fucking animu like holy fuck so uguu well fuckboi frisk don have none of that shit he spanked the onion and went on wandering around waterfall but there were somany fucking puzzles and fuckboi frisk wasnt in the PUSSle mood so she used magic powers of the bootycheeks tofly over but then there waqs this one fish with muscles they were hella swole and something told me that someone related to him worked at chipotle and i was like dude what the fuck i dont want your muscles like dude no why, frisk again, spanked the m,uscle horse and went on but then there was this weird jelly monster and this one dude that rinsed of a pizza and that got fuckboi frisk really upset because fuck man that pizza was good shit it had peperoni and all that stuff man  
anyway fuckboi frisk encountered a fucking ghost in a dummy and like dude chill out i didnt even see another ghost in the goat fuccs home, and then that one ghost that was crying cried ontop of the fucking dummy and the dummy left and like  
the ghost fucking dissapeared and then fuckboi frisk went over and there was a shy fucking fish like dude anyway fuckboi frisk does what always and spanks the enemy before cartwhling out, but then there was this one fucking fish but with muscles and like spears and armor and fuckboi frisk aint having that shit because damn boi i cant spank the fish booty and then they fuccd  
they fuccd all the way to that land that is hot but the fish fell in the lava and fuckboi frisk hadnt even busted his load but anyway there was all these fucking schoolgirls and one lizard that really wanted to get in fuckboi frisks pants but like ew no i dont fuck geckos fuck off and then there was like a big fucking robot but like always frisk spanked it and cartwheeled again but then there was this one spider and she was like i will give you a spider donut if you give me a small loan of a million dollars and then she fucking wonked and fuckboi frisk was like dudebro why are you winking are you that one muscle fish on disguice  
and then they fuccd  
Then there was the fight with mettafuck ex and they fuccd too but then frisk spanked kinkbot9000 and went to that weird black and white place and there was another goat but this time fuckboi frisk was like eww no dude why no i wont fucc this shit like DUDE no, then the big goat just grabbed a spear and impaled fuckboi frisks dicc like holu fucc dude why ((dicc also known as the mercy option)) and like they fought but that the goat didnt know that frisk had expando dick and another penis came out of the stump and slapped asgore in the face with the dicc and like the dicc expanded so much the barrier broke

and then the whole underground had a big fucc pile


End file.
